1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technical field of liquid crystal display, and more particularly to a backlight module and liquid crystal display module.
2. the Related Arts
Liquid crystal filled in a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel does not emit light, and it needs a backlight module to light up so as to clearly display the patterns to be displayed on the LCD panel. The arrangement of a light source in backlight module can be referred to as either a direct type or a side-edge type.
In the side-edge type backlight module, a chromatic aberration could be encountered since a printing pattern on a waveguide will absorb light. In addition, different bins of the LED will also attribute the chromatic aberration. This chromatic aberration will become worse as the dimension of the LCD panel becomes larger.
It is therefore an objective of this invention to provide a technical solution to address the prior art problems.